Tommy Flanagan
Tommy Flanagan (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Braveheart (1995)'' [Morrison]: Fatally shot twice in the stomach by English archers at the Battle of Falkirk. We see him hit and fall out of the frame; his body is not shown. *''Face/Off (1997)'' [Leo]: Shot to death by Nicolas Cage who had switched faces with John Travolta. *''The Saint (1997)'' [Scarface]: *''Plunkett & Macleane'' (1999) [Eddie]: *''Gladiator (2000)'' [Cicero]: Shot in the chest with arrows by Roman soldiers, while Russell Crowe tries to get Tommy down from being hanged in a tree. (Thanks to DeMan) *''All About the Benjamins (2002)'' [Williamson]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Ice Cube on Tommy's boat, while Tommy is holding a gun on Mike Epps. (Thanks to DeMan *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003)'' [Irish Henchman]: *''Alien vs. Predator (2004)'' [Mark Verheiden]: Killed off-screen by aliens; his body is shown afterwards pinned to a wall when Ewen Bremner discovers him. (Thanks to Liz) *''Sin City (2005)'' [Brian]: Stabbed in the back with a sword by Devon Aoki, just before Tommy is about to stab Clive Owen to death. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Last Drop'' (2006) [Pvt. Dennis Baker]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Laurence Fox's cohorts, he dies after triggering a detonator, destroying the remaining artifacts along with a trapped Laurence and Steve Speir. *''Hero Wanted (2008)'' [Derek]: *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017)'' [Tullk]: Freezes/suffocates to death when he is thrown out to space by his crewmates. TV Deaths *''24: Day 7: 8:00am - 9:00am (2009)'' [Gabriel Schector] Shot in the chest by Dameon Clarke while speaking to Kiefer Sutherland and Annie Wersching. *''Detroit 1-8-7: Blackout (2011)'' [Albert Stram]: Shot to death by Michael Imperioli. *''Revenge: Abduction (2015)'' [Malcolm Black]: Shot four times in the back by James Tupper in order to defend his daughter (Emily VanCamp) during a struggle; Tommy falls into an incinerator after being shot. Gallery Category:Actors Category:1965 Births Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by chestburster Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in James Gunn Movies Category:Gotham cast members Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:24 cast members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Miramax Stars Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Westworld Cast Members